Derniers mots
by Pyrix
Summary: Harry a 17 ans et écrit un journal qui retrace les derniers instants de sa vie...


!DOCTYPE HTML PUBLIC "-//W3C//DTD HTML 4.0 Transitional//EN"  
!-- saved from url=(0195)http://www.laposte.net/cgi-bin/webmail.exe/mon%20histoire2.htm?ID=IZnKuHPAHu_YTFOkAOiQa9uk4_ZJBNGW6wSJrlecJ6fy2nzw3DXboXXI&Act_View=1&R_Folder=U2VudA==&msgID=4&Body=2&filename=mon%20histoire2.htm --  
!-- saved from url=(0043)http://pages.infinit.net/delmas/secret7.htm --  
html xmlns:v="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:vml"  
xmlns:o="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office"  
xmlns:w="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:word"  
xmlns="http://www.w3.org/TR/REC-html40"  
  
head  
meta http-equiv=Content-Type content="text/html; charset=windows-1252"  
meta name=ProgId content=Word.Document  
meta name=Generator content="Microsoft Word 10"  
meta name=Originator content="Microsoft Word 10"  
link rel=File-List href="Chapitre%2015%20%20Le%20trajet_fichiers/filelist.xml"  
titleChapitre 15 : Le trajet :/title  
!--[if gte mso 9]xml  
o:DocumentProperties  
o:AuthorHervé Delmas/o:Author  
o:TemplateNormal/o:Template  
o:LastAuthorRoly/o:LastAuthor  
o:Revision2/o:Revision  
o:TotalTime472/o:TotalTime  
o:LastPrinted2002-11-15T16:49:00Z/o:LastPrinted  
o:Created2003-01-29T16:46:00Z/o:Created  
o:LastSaved2003-01-29T16:46:00Z/o:LastSaved  
o:Pages1/o:Pages  
o:Words1369/o:Words  
o:Characters7533/o:Characters  
o:CompanySIHD/o:Company  
o:Lines62/o:Lines  
o:Paragraphs17/o:Paragraphs  
o:CharactersWithSpaces8885/o:CharactersWithSpaces  
o:Version10.2625/o:Version  
/o:DocumentProperties  
/xml![endif]--!--[if gte mso 9]xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:ViewPrint/w:View  
w:ZoomBestFit/w:Zoom  
w:SpellingStateClean/w:SpellingState  
w:GrammarStateClean/w:GrammarState  
w:HyphenationZone21/w:HyphenationZone  
w:BrowserLevelMicrosoftInternetExplorer4/w:BrowserLevel  
/w:WordDocument  
/xml![endif]--  
style  
!--  
/* Font Definitions */  
@font-face  
{font-family:Shruti;  
panose-1:2 0 5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0;  
mso-font-charset:1;  
mso-generic-font-family:auto;  
mso-font-pitch:variable;  
mso-font-signature:262144 0 0 0 0 0;}  
@font-face  
{font-family:Verdana;  
panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4;  
mso-font-charset:0;  
mso-generic-font-family:swiss;  
mso-font-pitch:variable;  
mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0;}  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0cm;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
a:link, span.MsoHyperlink  
{color:blue;  
text-decoration:underline;  
text-underline:single;}  
a:visited, span.MsoHyperlinkFollowed  
{color:purple;  
text-decoration:underline;  
text-underline:single;}  
span.SpellE  
{mso-style-name:"";  
mso-spl-e:yes;}  
span.GramE  
{mso-style-name:"";  
mso-gram-e:yes;}  
@page Section1  
{size:612.0pt 792.0pt;  
margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt;  
mso-header-margin:36.0pt;  
mso-footer-margin:36.0pt;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
--  
/style  
!--[if gte mso 10]  
style  
/* Style Definitions */  
table.MsoNormalTable  
{mso-style-name:"Tableau Normal";  
mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0;  
mso-tstyle-colband-size:0;  
mso-style-noshow:yes;  
mso-style-parent:"";  
mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt;  
mso-para-margin:0cm;  
mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:10.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
/style  
![endif]--!--[if gte mso 9]xml  
o:shapedefaults v:ext="edit" spidmax="12290"/  
/xml![endif]--!--[if gte mso 9]xml  
o:shapelayout v:ext="edit"  
o:idmap v:ext="edit" data="1"/  
/o:shapelayout/xml![endif]--  
/head  
  
body bgcolor=white lang=FR link=blue vlink=purple style='tab-interval:35.4pt'  
!--[if gte mso 9]xml  
v:background id="_x0000_s1025" o:bwmode="white" o:targetscreensize="800,600"  
v:fill type="frame"/  
/v:background/xml![endif]--  
  
div class=Section1  
  
p class=MsoNormalbspan lang=FR-CA style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:  
Shruti;color:black;mso-ansi-language:FR-CA'Titre de la span class=SpellEpotterfiction/span/span/bspan  
lang=FR-CA style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti;color:black;  
mso-ansi-language:FR-CA': Derniers mots…br style='mso-special-character:  
line-break'  
![if !supportLineBreakNewLine]br style='mso-special-character:line-break'  
![endif]o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormalspan lang=FR-CA style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:  
Shruti;color:black;mso-ansi-language:FR-CA'Pour mettre les choses au clair, bCE  
NE SONT PAS MESPERSONNAGES! Ils appartiennent à span class=SpellEJ.K/span /b/spanspan  
class=SpellEspan style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti;  
color:black'Rowling/span/spanspan lang=FR-CA style='font-family:Verdana;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti;color:black;mso-ansi-language:FR-CA',o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormalspan lang=FR-CA style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:  
Shruti;color:black;mso-ansi-language:FR-CA'….blabla…….blablabla…uo:p/o:p/u/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormalspan lang=FR-CA style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:  
Shruti;color:black;mso-ansi-language:FR-CA'o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormalspan lang=FR-CA style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:  
Shruti;color:black;mso-ansi-language:FR-CA'C'est un chapitre unique (pas de  
suite à attendre!)o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormalspan lang=FR-CA style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:  
Shruti;color:black;mso-ansi-language:FR-CA'C'est aussi ma première fiction,  
alors span class=GramEsoyez/span indulgent. o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormalbspan lang=FR-CA style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:  
Shruti;color:black;mso-ansi-language:FR-CA'o:p/o:p/span/b/p  
  
p class=MsoNormalbspan lang=FR-CA style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:  
Shruti;color:black;mso-ansi-language:FR-CA'Résumé/span/bspan lang=FR-CA  
style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti;color:black;mso-ansi-language:  
FR-CA': Harry a 17 ans et vit encore chez les span class=SpellEDursley/span.  
Il écrit un journal qui retrace ses derniers instants. br  
br style='mso-special-character:line-break'  
![if !supportLineBreakNewLine]br style='mso-special-character:line-break'  
![endif]o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormalspan lang=FR-CA style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:  
Shruti;color:black;mso-ansi-language:FR-CA'o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormalspan lang=FR-CA style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:  
Shruti;color:black;mso-ansi-language:FR-CA'o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormalbspan lang=FR-CA style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:  
Shruti;color:black;mso-ansi-language:FR-CA'Chapitre 1: Derniers mots…o:p/o:p/span/b/p  
  
p class=MsoNormalspan lang=FR-CA style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:  
Shruti;color:black;mso-ansi-language:FR-CA'o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormalspan lang=FR-CA style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:  
Shruti;color:black;mso-ansi-language:FR-CA'br  
span style='mso-spacerun:yes'            /spanLa pluie, encore et toujours.  
Depuis trois ans je vis ça…trois ans que le ciel est noir et que je suis  
prisonnier de mes cauchemars, tout ça à cause de Lui! o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormalspan lang=FR-CA style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:  
Shruti;color:black;mso-ansi-language:FR-CA'…Son nom me répugne, sa voix  
m'exècre!...Lui qui a ruiné mon existence, Lui qui a tué la famille de mon  
meilleur ami. Je me rappelle de cette nuit comme si c'était hier: nous  
étions dans un cimetière, sans doute celui ou repose Son père, étant donné le  
nombre de vampires et de harpies qui rampaient sur des tas de fanges en /spanspan  
style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti;color:black'décomposition.  
…/spanspan lang=FR-CA style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti;  
color:black;mso-ansi-language:FR-CA'o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormalspan lang=FR-CA style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:  
Shruti;color:black;mso-ansi-language:FR-CA'span  
style='mso-spacerun:yes'            /spanspan class=SpellEVoldemort/span  
m'a attaché à une pierre tombale pour ne pas trahir les bonnes habitudes, et  
les span class=SpellEWeasley/span étaient alignés comme des condamnés à  
mort, livides et tremblant de peur. Nous étions au centre d'un cercle de span  
class=SpellEmangemorts/span. Tous ces /spanspan style='font-family:Verdana;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti;color:black'être/spanspan lang=FR-CA  
style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti;color:black;mso-ansi-language:  
FR-CA' qui m'abhorrent, ceux d'une liste sans fin qui ensorcelle mon esprit  
avec des noms si abjectes à mes yeux que même les démons de mes pires songes  
n'oseraient les porter: /spanspan class=SpellEspan style='font-family:  
Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti;color:black'Avery/span/spanspan  
style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti;color:black', span  
class=SpellENott/span, Crabbe, span class=SpellEGoyle/span, span  
class=SpellEPettigrow/span, span class=SpellEMacnair/span, span  
class=SpellEMalefoy/span…/spanspan lang=FR-CA style='font-family:Verdana;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti;color:black;mso-ansi-language:FR-CA'o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti'span  
style='mso-spacerun:yes'           /spanspan  
style='mso-spacerun:yes' /spanLe Seigneur des ténèbres leva sa baguette et  
lança le pire des sortilèges impardonnables «». Tous les  
membres de la famille se tordaient de douleur et hurlaient à la mort. Ce sort  
du même genre que le doloris, lacère tout le corps ainsi que les organes vitaux  
en répandant du poison mortel dans les plaies.o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti'span  
style='mso-spacerun:yes'            /spanIl avait épargné span  
class=SpellERon/span, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et qui  
failli s'évanouir lorsque ses parents, ses frères et sa sœur tombèrent sur le  
sol, dans leur propre sang, pour expirer leur dernier soupir, mais je savais  
que ce qu'Il lui réservait était bien plus cruel que tous les massacres qu'Il  
avait commis.o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal style='text-align:justify'span style='font-family:Verdana;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti'span style='mso-spacerun:yes'            
/spanJ'étais tétanisé par le spectacle. Il provoqua span class=SpellERon/span  
en duel. Celui-ci tenait à peine debout. span class=SpellEVoldemort/span ne  
lui laissa pas le temps de prendre sa baguette et lui lança le doloris. Je ne  
parvenais plus à compter le nombre de fois que le sortilège fut jeté car ma vue  
était brouillée par des larmes de rage, de colère et d'impuissance. Je ne  
pouvais plus les voir mais ses hurlements de souffrance suffisaient à me  
paralyser… Il allait se faire tuer et je ne pouvais rien faire… Puis, après ces  
quelques secondes d'agonie qui me parurent des siècles, il s'effondra, livide,  
le visage déchiré par la douleur, et dans un ultime effort, prononça mon nom… span  
class=SpellEVoldemort/span c'est tourné vers moi et m'avait renvoyé d'où je  
venais. …o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal style='text-align:justify;text-indent:35.4pt'span  
style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti'Les derniers mots de  
mon ami resteront gravés à jamais dans ma tête. Il ne se passe pas une nuit  
sans que j'y repense. Il est vrai, ce n'était là que le début de crimes en  
série, du plus puissant mage noir que la terre est porté, et depuis le nombre  
de mort par jour ce chiffre en millier. o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal style='text-align:justify'span style='font-family:Verdana;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti'span style='mso-spacerun:yes'             
/spanJe suis toujours chez mon oncle et ma tante, et tous les jours, je  
reçois une dizaine de lettres de menaces plus ou moins provocantes. Mais depuis  
quelques temps elles se font plus pressantes. span class=SpellEDumbledore/span,  
Sirius, span class=SpellERémus/span et les autres essayent de me redonner  
confiance mais ils ne se rendent pas compte que malgré leur bonne volonté  
toutes les personnes qui connaissent mon histoire m'accablent d'un fardeau trop  
lourd à supporter.o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal style='text-align:justify'span style='font-family:Verdana;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti'Ils m'ont donné pour mission de réduire à néant span  
class=SpellECelui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronocer-Le-Nom/span, comme je l'ai  
fait il y a de 16 ans de cela. Depuis des années maintenant, le Ministère  
m'oblige à suivre des cours de DFCM supplémentaires pour me préparer à cette  
tâche. Ils me traitent comme une vulgaire arme et ne peuvent pas imaginer que  
je puisse avoir une vie «», car pour eux je suis  
«Celui qui a survécu»…o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal style='text-align:justify'span style='font-family:Verdana;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti'Mais aujourd'hui j'en ai marre! Je suis  
attaché à un destin dont seul la chance sera juge, et cette chance je vais la  
forcé!... Je sais où et comment joindre span class=SpellEVoldemort/span  
car par le feu et les ténèbres il m'a imposé son sceau, une tête de mort  
crachant un serpent, et heureusement je suis le seul à le savoir.o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal style='text-align:justify'span style='font-family:Verdana;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti'span style='mso-tab-count:1'        /spanCette  
nuit, je déterminerai le sort de ce monde si cruel et injuste. Mon parrain se  
doute de quelque chose, mais même s'il voulait m'arrêter, il n'en aurait ni la  
force ni le courage… Je viens d'ensorceler ma plume, pour qu'elle continue à  
figer sur le parchemin tout ce qui se passera ce soir, au cas où…o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal style='text-align:justify'span style='font-family:Verdana;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti'span style='mso-tab-count:1'        /spanIl  
était plus de minuit lorsque j'ai appuyé sur la Marque pour span class=SpellEtransplaner/span  
aux côtés de cette créature hideuse aux yeux rouges flamboyants et à la face de  
serpent. Je n'avais pas peur de ce qui allait se passer, car dans tout mon  
corps, des pieds à la tête, circulait un flot de magie bouillonnant, accumulé  
au fils de longues années de torture, et qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, pour  
vaincre le Fléau de ce monde. Instantanément je me suis retrouvé devant le  
manoir des span class=SpellEJedusor/span, une bâtisse vétuste, jonchée de  
cadavres décomposés aux odeurs peu ragoûtantes. Il était là et semblait  
m'attendre. Il connaissait mes intentions et avait l'air sûr de me vaincre.  
Nous étions face à face, ne sachant ce qu'il fallait faire. Je le regardais  
droit dans les yeux et il réprima un sursaut de peur je pense, car c'était bien  
de l'effroi qui traversait son visage de marbre. Comment un adolescent pouvait  
il faire peur à cet ogre assoiffé de victoire? Sans doute à cause de  
cette haine qui habitait mes yeux d'un vert étincelant. o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal style='text-align:justify;text-indent:35.4pt'span  
style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti'Les minutes passèrent  
et nous nous fixions, dans l'espoir de trouver une faille dans l'esprit de  
l'autre, puis peu à peu, des silhouettes apparaissaient autours de nous:  
il y avait de nombreux span class=SpellEmangemorts/span ainsi que de gens  
du Ministère. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire sinon nous laisser nous battre,  
espérant la défaite du Bien contre le Mal, ou vis versa… Tom Elvis span  
class=SpellEJedusor/span alias span class=SpellEVoldemort/span, éleva un  
dôme de protection pour ne me laisser aucune échappatoire. Pour la première  
fois et sans doute la dernière, nous nous sommes inclinés comme à l'usage et le  
combat a commencé:o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal style='text-align:justify'span style='font-family:Verdana;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti'span style='mso-spacerun:yes'             
/spanJe lui lançais le sort de brouillage pour troubler son esprit, ce qui ne  
fut guère une réussite car il rétorqua avec un sortilège d'expulsion… Ainsi  
j'étais là, sans baguette, à sa mercie. Il croyait sans doute se débarrasser de  
moi comme il le souhaite depuis si longtemps, mais il m'a sous-estimé! Cela  
fait 17 ans qu'il cherche à exterminer le dernier descendant de span  
class=SpellEGriffondor/span, et voilà 17 ans que je le tiens en échec. Il  
met ça sur le compte de la chance, une chance insolente, mais celle-ci m'a  
abandonné depuis bien longtemps…o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal style='text-align:justify;text-indent:35.4pt'span  
style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti'Le sortilège de la mort  
fut lancé mais je ne sais par quel miracle, je l'évitais de justesse, sans  
doute grâce à mon poste d'Attrapeur. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de duel, ni  
l'un ni l'autre n'avait réussit à causer de dommages à son adversaire car nos  
forces étaient équivalentes. Une seule chose me vint à l'esprit: lui et  
moi étions liés par le même sang et c'est grâce à ce lien que je pourrai le  
renvoyer à l'état de poussière. En effet pour retrouver son corps, il s'est  
servi de mon sang et de la chair d'un de ses esclaves. Je jetais alors un sort  
similaire à l'span class=SpellEAvada/span span class=SpellEKedavra/span,  
malheureusement Il s'est protégé avec un bouclier translucide, mais mon  
sortilège fut tellement puissant qu'il revient sur moi. span class=SpellEVoldemort/span  
éclata d'un rire qui se transforma soudain en hurlement de douleur comme  
nous étions liés par cette substance, si importante pour les grandes familles  
de sorciers, le sort nous avait donc atteint tous les deux. Et c'est une  
fraction de seconde après, qu'une brumespan style='mso-spacerun:yes'   
/spanverdâtre s'insinuait en moi, brûlant ma gorge, liquéfiant mes poumons  
dans une douleur insoutenable… Cette sensation je la connaissais je la  
subissais toutes les nuits mais je me réveillais ensuite... Maintenant c'était  
différent car jamais plus mes yeux ne fixeront ce monde. Un silence pesant  
était tombé, etspan style='mso-spacerun:yes'  /spanseul mon souffle rauque  
ramenant à ma bouche mon sang et le faisant couler sur comme un ruisseau,  
engendrant une mare autours de moi, qui troublait ce moment de calme absolu. Et  
c'est le cœur vidé de tous mes maux de souffrance que m'effondrais à  
terre,span style='mso-spacerun:yes'  /spanà quelques mètres d'un span  
class=SpellEVoldemort/span anéanti pour de bon. o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal style='text-align:justify;text-indent:35.4pt'span  
style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti'Dans un ultime effort,  
je levais la tête pour regarder mon parrain, entrain de verser toutes les  
larmes de son corps. Je savais que ma fin était proche car c'est sous ses  
hurlements déchirants que mes yeux se fermèrent et que ma flamme de vie vacilla  
une dernière fois, pour s'éteindre à jamais…span style='mso-spacerun:yes'     
/spano:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal style='text-align:justify'span style='font-family:Verdana;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti'o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal style='text-align:justify'span style='font-family:Verdana;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti'o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal style='text-align:justify'span style='font-family:Verdana;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti'o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal style='text-align:justify'span style='font-family:Verdana;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti'Et voilà c'est fini!...o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal style='text-align:justify'span style='font-family:Verdana;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti'Bon, c'était un peu court et sans doute ennuyant  
mais j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé.o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal style='text-align:justify'span style='font-family:Verdana;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti'J'en ferai peut être d'autres mais ça dépend de  
vous!o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal style='text-align:justify'span style='font-family:Verdana;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti'o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal style='text-align:justify'span style='font-family:Verdana;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti'o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal style='text-align:justify'bspan style='font-family:Verdana;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti'PS/span/bspan style='font-family:Verdana;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti': envoyé moi un mailpour me dire vos  
impressions! (J'accepte tout même les critiques…)o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal style='text-align:justify'span style='font-family:Verdana;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti'o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal style='text-align:justify'span style='font-family:Verdana;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti'span style='mso-spacerun:yes'        /spano:p/o:p/span/p  
  
p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:Shruti'o:p/o:p/span/p  
  
/div  
  
/body  
  
/html 


End file.
